Blackhole Poetry
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Just poems about stars getting sucked into blackholes...


**16. BLACK-HOLE:**

** "FALLEN FOE"**

**You seemed like the brightest star of all, 9**

**But then you began to fall. 7**

**Once you were a bright star, 6**

**But now look where you are. 6**

**You were perfect in every way, 8**

**Lifted up more than the others, 8  
Until that fateful day 6**

**When you turned against your brothers. 8**

**Seduced by pride's spell, 5**

**You exalted yourself higher as well, 10  
But no one knows why you first fell 8**

**Into the darkest pit of hell. 8**

**Who's dream are you now delaying; 8**

**You're the one you've been betraying. 8**

**They say you are a star that fell 8**

**From heaven into hell. 6**

**Seeking your Master's height, 6  
You led them in the sky. 6  
Their light went out one night, 6**

**But nobody wondered why. 7**

**In their pride, they will fall, 6**

**And take you with them all. 6**

**They tried to take the throne 6**

**And claim it for their own. 6**

**This is how the angels fell 7**

**Under pride's seductive spell. 7**

**Instead of givers, they are takers; 9**

**They turned against their own Maker. 8**

**Some of the stars fell out of place; 8**

**They should have stayed in their own space. 8**

**Unaware they couldn't do it alone, 10**

**They weren't meant to shine on their own. 8**

_** "BIRTH OF A BLACK-HOLE"**_

**I keep staring off into space; 8**

**This world's so big – my eyes won't leave this place. 10**

**It feels like I'm going nowhere; 8  
I'm never going to get there. 8**

**There is nothing I can do; 7**

**I have nothing to hold onto. 8**

**I'm caught in this world's gravity; 8**

**I think it has a hold on me. 8**

**I let my life get out of control; 9**

**And somehow I slipped into this black-hole. 10**

**Once there was light, life, and love in my soul, 10**

**But now it's just a big black-hole. 8**

**I've witnessed the birth of a black-hole; 9**

**The stars swirled around and were swallowed whole. 10**

**Sometimes when stars shatter, they become black-holes; 11**

**Until your heart's broken, it will never be made whole. 13**

**Everything is spinning around; 8**

**Yet when I scream, there is no sound. 8**

**I should've stopped and turned around; 8**

**Now I'm falling to the ground. 7**

**Deliver me from darkness; 7**

**There's no end to this emptiness! 8**

**My soul is still stuck in this space; 8**

**Is there a way out of this place? 8**

_** "I'M TRAPPED IN ME"**_

**All of my sin 4**

**Is pulling me in. 5**

**Those who fall in 4**

**Never get out again. 6**

**I have to hide 4**

**Everything inside. 5**

**I can't break free; 4  
I'm trapped in me. 4**

**The circle consumes me, 6**

**Sucking up my soul. 5**

**The darkness devours me; 7**

**I just want to be whole. 6**

**In my heart, there's a hall 6  
No light can reach. 4**

**My mind is like a wall 6**

**No truth can breach. 4**

**Dark forces lay siege to my soul, 8**

**Who don't want my life to be whole. 8**

**The nightmare will never let go of me, 10**

**Because I'm trapped here for eternity. 10**

**Will I ever escape this darkness and doubt? 11**

**I'm trapped inside myself - I'll never get out! 11**

**Don't let the darkness and doubt 7**

**Eat you alive from the inside out. 9**

** "DEEPER IN THIS DARKNESS"**

**There are dying dreams; 5**

**In this world full of woe. 6  
And all is lost, it seems, 6**

**But no one will ever know. 7**

**Life no longer matters; 6**

**Death has come instead. 5**

**The stars have shattered, 6**

**And the last dream lies dead. 6**

_**There's a world where dreams meet their death, 8**_

**Withering with a touch, and life is lost with but a breath. 14**

**Faith has fled - dreams are dead - and hope remains unseen; 12**

**Confusion reigns as King. Chaos is his Queen. 11**

**When the last song is sung and emptiness is filled, 12**

**Wandering hearts will finally be stilled; 10**

**When faith has faded and no stars are in sight, 11**

**And darkness devours the last of the light. 11**

** "THE EDGE OF ETERNITY"**

**The stars in space 4**

**Have left their place. 4**

**They lost their light 4**

**To the dark night. 4**

**Time will never tell 5**

**How the angels fell. 5**

**They're on their way to hell; 6**

**Don't come too close - you'll fall as well. 8**

**Listen to creation cry; 7**

**Stars are falling from the sky; 7**

**They've lost their light - no one knows why, 8**

**But for each tear, a dream must die. 8**

**Look up at the galaxy in its glory; 11**

**The stars themselves tell a story. 8**

**From the beginning of our birth, 8**

**We enter this world called earth. 7**

**"I LOST MY LIGHT"**

**I stand alone at night as the wind blows, 10  
Waiting for the stars to show. 7**

**There are those who never know 7**

**The light of their gentle glow. 7**

**I try to think how would it be 8**

**To have the light so I could see. 8**

**Shadows have surrounded me; 7**

**Only truth can set me free. 7**

**I want to be just like the light, 8**

**A star shining and burning bright, 8**

**But I don't have the will to fight; 8**

**Now nothing will ever be right. 8**

**The light is hard to find, and rare, 8**

**For emptiness is everywhere. 8**

**Maybe the truth was never there, 8**

**And if it was, why should I care? 8**

** "ECLIPSED ETERNITY"**

**It's a swirling vortex some call a soul; 10  
There's nothing but a big black-hole. 9**

**I'm falling deeper into the darkness; 10**

**I can't escape from this emptiness. 9**

**I can't keep myself together; 8**

**How long until I'm gone forever? 9**

**There's a black-hole inside of me, 8**

**But I'm trying to break free. 7**

**I had a dream, but now it's gone; 8**

**It came and went just like the dawn. 8**

**I sense light, but I can't see it; 8**

**I know it's out there, but I can't find it. 10**

**Then in the dark, there was a light; 8**

**I saw a star shine in the night. 8**

**It gave me hope - it burned so bright; 8**

**I could never forget the sight. 8**

_** "THE LIGHT HAS LEFT"**_

**When light falls in, 4**

**It never comes back out again. 8**

**What's that bright light up ahead? 7  
There's a star shining there instead! 8**

**Off in the distance, there's a dim glow; 10**

**Focus your eyes on the sight. 7**

**Then into the darkness you fall down below, 10**

**Never again to see the light. 8**

**No light is pure enough to escape it; 10**

**No force of nature can stand against it. 10**

**The stars have all fled from the sky; 8  
The light has left this world to die. 8**

**Stars were swallowed whole; 5**

**They're trapped in a black-hole, 6**

**In this never-ending nothingness, 9**

**In this endless emptiness. 7**

** "SHATTERED STAR"**

**The universe is unfolding, 8**

**Exploding exponentially. 8**

**It's expanding and evolving 8**

**To echo through eternity. 8**

**A star once showed us all the way; 8**

**Someday its light will fade away. 8**

**Twisting truth, time takes its tolls 7**

**Shattered stars become black-holes. 7**

**Giving in to gravity; 7**

**Destruction is their destiny. 8**

**Collapsing under their own weight gradually, 12**

**Falling from within endlessly. 8**

**Lost sailors used stars to calculate their course 11**

**Whenever the wind and waves took them with their force. 12**

**Majesty materializes as the universe unfolds; 16**

**Who knows what the future holds? 7**

** "DEVOURED BY THE DARKNESS"**

**In the dark I will stay, 6  
Hiding in the shadows. 6**

**I just want the world to go away; 9**

**I hope nobody knows. 6  
I'm so tired of being alone, 9  
But I can't do this on my own. 8**

**Don't they know I'm not there? 6  
Can't they see through the mask I wear? 8  
**

**I feel like an empty, broken shell; 9**

**Because being alone is like being in hell. 12**

**You don't know how empty life can be 9**

**Until you are alone, like me. 8**

**I walk down this dark path alone; 8**

**The only one I've ever known. 8**

**It seems my heart has turned to stone; 8**

**I'll face my destiny alone. 8**

** "SWALLOWED UP BY SHADOWS"**

**The darkness is coming to drag me in; 10  
I don't see how this could happen again. 10**

**I wish my heart would open and let light inside, 12**

**But I fear it never will. I'm trying to hide. 12**

**I can feel its powerful pull. 8**

**I just hope it gets full 6  
Before it sucks my soul away; 8  
I hope the sun will stay. 6**

**Look all around you; 5**

**Their dreams are dead. 4**

**Maybe you're meant to 5**

**Go through it instead. 5**

**If you want to be free, 6**

**Then run away instead. 6**

**You can't save me; 4**

**I'm already dead. 5**

** "SINKING STAR"**

**The last star starts to fall; 6**

**Shadows have swallowed up them all 8**

**No one can hear me scream or shout; 8**

**Please, won't somebody let me out? 8**

**It will not let go of the light 8**

**Until there is only starless-ness left in sight. 12**

**Darkness devours the sun, 7**

**So its rays reach no one. 6**

**Swirling into the shadows, 7**

**Into the depths of hell below, 8**

**Everyone tries to fight their fate, 8**

**Caught in its grip, but it's too late. 8**

**What can bring this falling star back out 9**

**Of this black-hole of darkness and doubt? 9**

**It will fall forever, never reaching the end; 12**

**In the darkness, there's no dream to defend. 10**

** "SPINNING OUT OF CONTROL"**

**My world is spinning; 5**

**Somehow, I've lost control. 6**

**Inside I'm slowly dying; 7**

**It suffocates my soul. 6**

**I'm a prisoner of my pride; 8**

**I bottle everything inside; 8**

**All of the fear and doubt 6**

**That needs to be let out. 6**

**My heart has exploded; 6**

**My brain has overloaded. 7**

**Trapped in this prison of indecision, 10**

**There's a veil blocking our vision. 8**

**I should feel something, 5**

**But I feel nothing, 5**

**Empty as space itself, 6**

**As I destroy myself. 6**

** "LET THE STARS FALL"**

**I can't touch you - you're so far away; 9**

**I'm almost there now - please say you'll stay. 9**

**I made a wish and it came true; 8**

**Now I'm standing here with you. 7**

**You are the star that leads me on, 8**

**The light that shows me where I belong. 9**

**You shine with light, just like a star, 8**

**But you don't even know who you are. 9**

**Let every star in the sky fall; 8**

**To me they don't matter at all. 8**

**I don't know when the stars will fall; 8**

**Forever's not that long at all. 8**

Like the stars, we will glow, 6  
With the warm light of love we know. 8

**When I have you, there's sunshine; 7**

**Who needs the stars when you are mine? 8**

** "SINKING SLOWLY "**

**It won't let go of me; 6  
I'm slowly sinking in. 6**

**But why don't you grab hold of me, 8**

**As I start to give in? 6  
They all go on their way, 6  
Leaving me alone anyway. 8  
It's so dark I can't see; 6  
Can anyone help me? 6**

**The darkness is lonely 6**

**When no one else is there; 6**

**Sitting in the shadows, 6**

**Pretending I don't care. 6**

**I have to close my eyes; 6**

**I'm scared of what I'll see. 6  
That's who I want to be; 6**

**So don't try to stop me. 6**

_** "FALLING FOREVER"**_

**Whispering voices 5  
Call out for my soul, 5**

**Running out of choices, 6**

**Still stuck in this black-hole. 6**

**Who am I within? 5**

**Somebody help me win! 6**

**The end is about to begin; 8**

**I'll never see the light again. 8**

**Now I'm falling forever, 6**

**Deeper into the darkness; 7**

**The nightmare ends never, 6**

**In this endless emptiness. 7**

**Here today, gone tomorrow, 7**

**Day and night filled with sorrow, 7**

**Now the flames are rising higher, 8**

**Burning with deeper desire. 8**

** "I LOST MY SOUL"**

**I lose my grip, 4**

**And start to slip. 4**

**This fear I feel 4  
Is all too real. 4  
Deep in your eyes, 4**

**The mask you wear 4**

**Can't hide the lies; 4**

**The truth is there. 4**

_**Here I am now, 4**_

**Trapped inside of my own prison; 8**

**Still lost inside somehow, 6**

**With each wrong decision. 6**

**There's simply no faking, 6**

**The reason why my heart's breaking. 8**

**My world may be falling apart, 8**

**But there's a dream deep in my heart. 8**


End file.
